The National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS) is one of 27 Institutes and Centers of the National Institutes of Health (NIH), Department of Health and Human Services (DHHS). The mission of the NIEHS is to reduce the burden of human illness and disability by understanding how the environment influences the development and progression of human disease. The Division of the National Toxicology Program (NTP) is an interagency program whose mission is to evaluate agents of public health concern by developing and applying tools of modern toxicology and molecular biology. The NTP maintains an objective, science-based approach in dealing with critical issues in toxicology and is committed to using the best science available to prioritize, design, conduct, and interpret its studies. To that end, the NTP is continually evolving to remain at the cutting edge of scientific research and to develop and apply new technologies. In carrying out its mission, the NTP studies the effects of environmental agents in laboratory studies, which are performed predominantly at contract laboratories and then reviewed by the NTP. The NTP requires a hosted data management system to collect data from multiple laboratories and host the data in a secure central database which the NTP scientists can access in order to review and analyze the data. The system shall use the internet to transmit the collected data securely back to the hosted database.